This invention is related to carrying cases for sundry personal devices for travelers, and more particularly to a collapsible organizer which can be readily folded and inserted, with its contents, into a tote bag, and when removed from the tote bag either opened and laid flat for use, or partially folded, to stand on its edges in an upright position.
Travelers frequently carry a variety of miscellaneous toiletries such as curling irons, hair dryers, brushes, combs, shampoo, hair spray, toothbrush, soaps and deodorants, lotions, colognes, razors, medicines and the like. A problem arises in packing such items for travel and when reaching a destination, unpacking them in such a manner that they are readily accessible to the user but still easy to repack. Usually such items are stored in some sort of a bag or suit case, where they are unorganized and difficult for access.
Some organizers of the prior art are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,572 which issued to Bertha Lubin on Apr. 23, 1963; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,716 which issued Oct. 1, 1968 to Irwin Herbert Siris.